A l'Académie Vocaloid! Courage les filles!
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Ces filles on toute les trois de la famille à la prestigieuse Académie Vocaloid! Mais cela ne leur fait ni chaud ni froid jusqu'aux jour ou on les y inscrits sans même qu'elles ne le sachent. Le jour même de leurs inscriptions involontaires elles se font enlever ... A partir de maintenant débute les aventures les plus débiles, rocambolesques et farfelues de ces trois jeune filles.
1. Prologue L'enlèvement!

_Ami du jour, bonjour. Ami du soir, bonsoir. / SBAFF / Okéhoké, je me calme. Dans les lignes qui vont suivre il s'agira d'une histoire sur le Vocaloid. / SBAFF / Je sais, si elle se trouve dans ce fandom ce n'est pas pour rien . . . Breeef ! Tout cela pour dire que les héroïne de cette histoire son des OC, et que deux d'entre elles ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais son à des amies, Xzehna et Cunicula. Woila, woila. J'arrête d'embeter mon monde et je vous laisse lire ! . . . Mince, j'ai oublié! ._

_Disclamaire : Les Vocaloid ne sont pas à moi. Enia est à Cunicula et Lady est à Zxehna. Et Néhant et à moi !_

* * *

Un matin une jeune fille toute en bleu, des cheveux court savamment décoiffés aux bottes montant au-dessus des genoux en passant par sa robe, sortait dans la rue pour aller en cour. Elle fit deux pas dans la rue, qu'elle fut empoignée et jetée dans une caravane par une armoire à glace. La caravane démarra et partit au coin de la rue. Ni vue, ni connu …

OooOooO

Elle s'arrête quelques rues plus loin. Quand le colosse sorti du véhicule et claqua la porte il fit tout trembler. La jeune fille en bleu se retrouva à nouveau à terre suite aux secousses.  
Elle allait se relever quand la porte arrière s'ouvrit et qu'une fille portant des victorias blanches et noires, un court short gris ainsi qu'une chemise blanche avec un blazer noir aux cheveux roses en tresse lui atterrisse dessus.

-Aïe ! Dit la fille en gris.

-Aïe ? Aïe ? … C'est à moi de dire « _Aïe !_ » ! C'est moi qui devrais dire « _Aïe !_ » ! Tu m'as atterrie dessus ! Pestait celle en bleu.

-Moins de bruit derrière ! Le ton était sec et obligeait le respect.

-Récupération de Néhant Shion et Enia Megurine : terminé … Il ne manque plus que la fille qui chante en ville. Dit une autre voix, différente de celle qui leur avait demandé, pardon, ordonné de se taire.

Sur ces mots la caravane s'ébranla et ce mis en route.

-Enchantée : Je suis Néhant Shion. Dit celle en bleu en tendant la main.

-Tch ! M'en fout ! Cracha celle en gris en s'asseyant sur une banquette défoncée, en croisant les jambes.

oOOoOOo

Le véhicule s'arrêta après de nombreux cahots. Les filles à l'arrière se massant le dos en râlant contre les ballottements du voyage. Le véhicule tangua et une porte claqua. Un des hommes venait de descendre. Le temps passa. Dix minutes, quinze minutes, vingt minutes. Un cri retentit, la porte s'ouvrit et une fille vola.  
Elle était vêtue d'un t-shirt avec par-dessus une robe fendue à gauche et mis de travers de ce même côté. Sa robe était grise foncé à bordure rose sur un T-shirt gris foncé. Elle avait sur sa jambe gauche un collant et pas sur celle de droite et avait des ballerines aux pieds. La porte se referma et le conducteur reprit sa place. La caravane partie. À l'arrière la nouvelle venue aux cheveux blonds reflet rose pâle se releva.

-Aïaïaïe ! Elle releva la tête et regarda, Oï ! Moi c'est Lady. Et vous ?

-Néhant Shion !

-T'as pas besoin de savoir !

-Elle c'est Enia Megurine !

-Espèce de s-

-Pas d'insultes à l'arrière ! Firent les deux voix des deux ravisseurs. Apparemment les trois filles pouvaient parlait entre elles mais leurs conversations étaient écouter et les insultes interdites.

-… Donc, vous ne seriez pas les sœurs de Kaito et Luka ?

-Oui ! Répondit avec un grand sourire la bleutée.

-'Me parle pas d'elle ! Je déteste ma sœur ! Lui dit Enia, une moue ennuyée sur le visage.

* * *

_Tient, sur Word le prologue paraissait plus long, plus grand et surtout plus fournie ..._


	2. Chapitre 1 L'arriver!

_Me revoila ! Et avec le chapitre 1 ! ^^ Rare sont les fois ou j'ai écrit un chapitre aussi long, Alors savourez-le ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Rapidement les trois filles discutèrent et se forgèrent un avis général sur chacune d'elles. Néhant était une fille ayant réponse à tout, surtout quand elle devait se taire. Enia était du genre « _Tu t'approches, je te mords !_ ». Et Lady était simplette mais réfléchie.

Les discutions allaient bon train, les filles parlant de tout et de rien enfin surtout de rien car la pluie et le beau temps elles s'en tamponnaient royalement. Elles discutaient plutôt bruyamment, ne connaissant sûrement pas le bouton du volume sonore qu'on nous fournit à la naissance, jusqu'à ce que la camionnette ne s'arrête.

Un homme dans la vingtaine faisant au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-dix leur ouvrit la porte. Il avait une mèche sur le côté droit le reste de ses cheveux étant plaqués en arrière. Il portait une veste et un pantalon noir et blanc aux bords surlignés de rouge.

-Descendez.

Les trois fille le regardèrent bizarrement mais n'obéirent pas. La camionnette s'ébranla quand le deuxième ravisseur sortit du fourgon. Une jeune fille apparut dans leur chant de vision. Elle était habillée tout en blanc avec le bord de ses vêtements rouge. Elle tenait dans chacune de ces mains des natas. Sa chevelure était aussi flamboyante que le rouge de ces vêtements.

-Veillez descendre du véhicule.

Son ton n'était pas méchant ni agressif mais neutre et les trois filles surent que si elles n'obéissaient pas quelque chose de pas nette leurs arriveraient.  
Elles descendirent et la fille aux cheveux flamboyant repartit s'asseoir côté passager.

-Bien, maintenant je veux votre nom, prénom et votre futur objet fétiche. Ce dernier peu être tout ce que vous voulez.

-Je m'appelle Lady, je n'ai pas de patronyme et mon futur objet fétiche sera une photo de chat !

-Mais quel lèche-bottes ! S'écria Néhant.

-Pourquoi ? Le monsieur à demandé quelque chose et je lui réponds. Expliqua innocemment Lady.

-Imbécile finit ! Tu sais ou nous sommes ?! Non ! Et moi non plus ! Quand on se fait enlever de un on ne blablate pas comme si de rien n'était à l'arrière d'une fourgonnette plus que louche ! Et de deux on ne répond pas aux ravisseurs et encore moins on leur donne notre nom !

-Heu …. Apparemment ils savent qui on est et je te permets pas ! Toi aussi tu parlais ! Lady regarda autour d'elle et répondit à la question de la fille aux cheveux rose. Je dirais que nous sommes dans un campus …

-Bien sur ! Je viens de comprendre ! Le visage de Néhant s'éclaira d'un coup comme si l'idée la plus lumineuse venait de lui parvenir.

-Au secours ! J'ai peur ! Dit Enia craignant le pire.

-Nous sommes à l'Académie Vocaloid !

-Comment tu le sais ?! Questionna Lady éberluée que la bleuté le sache.

-C'est marqué sur le panneau à votre droite. Maintenant répondez. Leur ravisseur venait de prendre la parole, plus que fatigué de leur cinéma.

-Néhant Shion. Et mon objet sera un un porte plume vermillon ! Je peux savoir votre nom ?

-Big Al. Dit par automatisme le kidnappeur en notant tout ce qu'avait dit Néhant. Bien, et vous, la fille en rose ?

-Et puis quoi encore ! Comme ci j'allais vous dire comment je m'appelle ! Vous le savait déjà ! Et puis je n'ai pas besoin d'objet fétiche ! De toute façon je m'casse d'ici !

-Cette demoiselle tout en noir et blanc se nomme Enia Megurine et son objet fétiche sera une montre à gousset. Dit une voie plaine de malice.

-Je te remercie Luka. Lui répondit poliment Big Al. Ta sœur est une teigne.

-Je sais et- …

-Toi ! Je parie que c'est ta faute si je me retrouve ici ! Hurla Enia à sa sœur. La cadette pointait son aînée d'un doigt accusateur. Quand une main aux ongles bleus, fine et pleine de délicatesse lui baissa le bras.

-Il ne faut pas montrer du doigt. C'est impoli. Dit une jolie fille aux longues couettes bleues.

-Miku ! Néhant fit un câlin à la Vocaloid avant de se séparer d'elle. Dit, il est ou Kaito ? Vous n'êtes jamais loin de l'autre.

-Bouh !

-Haaaa ! Néhant hurla en cassant les oreilles de tout le monde au passage. Puis elle se retourna et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son frère. Mais ça ne va pas ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-C'était le but ! Bon, nous allons devoir retourner en cours. J'étais content de te revoir petite sœur ! Fait gaffe Big Al. Elle mord !

Sur ces mots, les trois Vocaloid se dirigèrent vers un bâtiment et y disparurent. Les trois filles se retournèrent vers Big Al.

-Restez dans la cours quelqu'un viendra vous chercher. Lui aussi partit sur ces paroles. Laissant les filles planté au milieu d'une immense cours vide de monde.

-Tient je n'avais pas vu, mais la camionnette est partit …. Remarqua Lady étonné.

-Tient c'est vrai. Pourtant la fille est remontée côté passager. Réfléchi Néhant.

-Bande de cruches ! Si ça se trouve le volant était à droite et pas à gauche ! … Et puis pourquoi je me fais chier à expliquer ? Hein ?

- Je ne sais pas. Lui répondis Lady.

-Si ça se trouve, tu nous apprécie sous tes grands airs bourrins ! Répliqua Néhant.

-Même pas vrai ! Moi je me tire ! Enia commença à partir quand les deux autres la rattrapèrent.

-Tu vas où ? Demanda Lady.

- Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche du moment que je suis loin d'ici ! Puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te fai- Néhant, attention !

Mais trop tard. La bluette rentra de plein fouet dans quelqu'un. La personne n'avait pas bronché mais déstabilisa Néhant qui tomba en arrière. Elle fut rattrapée par une paire de bras dans des manches d'un kimono.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention quand tu marches.

* * *

_Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont des sources de motivations pour l'auteur !_

_Illustration ( de Xzehna ): amethyste-xzehna-dessins . skyrock 3175705073 – Fanfiction – Vocaloid – Chapitre – 1 – L-arriver . html_


End file.
